The Tales Of A Sad Theif
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Starts of with Kaito self-harming and suicidal. conan(soon to be shinichi)catches him. if you like it cool. if not whatever. am hoping to make shinichi kaito's hero and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Notes=conan ends up becoming shinichi in this. kaito attempts suicide and is a self-harmer in this. how it starts off. kaishin

couple.

Chapter 1=A New Room Mate

Kaito P.O.V

I had tried to end it. Yeah I know. People who are suicidal give up and it's the quitter's way out. I am practically

searching for something that doesn't exist, always fake everything, and mask everything. A quitter anything...doesn't faze me

really.

I had tried to slash my wrists deeper than usualle. You see I am a self-harmer. However someone saved me. I entered

my living room and found Tentei-kun. "You're my gaurdian from now on. Already told uncle and Ran." he said. I rose an eyebrow.

"I'm 17 years old. I can't look after a kid." I answered faking the normal teenage-prankster thing as always. He

rolled his eyes. "I already know that you're Kaitou Kid so you know who I am. We would mainly be rooming together. Ok." he

replied.

I sighed. "Sounds fair but why lie to the Mauris?" I asked. He frowned. "I don't want to see you like that again.

You're my favorite magician and it scared me...seeing you like that." he said.

Conan P.O.V

He sighed. "Ok Tentei-kun. I'll accept that answer. Also we really need to eat something." he said. Kaito went and made

omletes for breakfast or was it brunch. I ended up on his lap while we were eating, which felt warm and nice. I smiled likeing the

feeling.

He smiled watching me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Love Confessions

Conan P.O.V

"So you're now living with Kid? Why?" Hattori asked. I sighed. Hattori and I were on our phones and I told him where

I now lived. "He tried to kill himself. I already told you that he was most likely dealing with the Black Organization. Being tired

of always masking it can whear people out at times." I replied.

Hattori hummed thoughtfully on the phone. "I wanna talk ta him Kudo. Where are his favorite places to eat at?" he asked.

I named Kaito's favorite cafes and Hattori cheered. "I'm going to love this guy! You have a great roomie!" he cried out.

"Hey! You already have Hakuba." I said. "That guy put me on a diet." Hattori replied.

-later-

Kaito P.O.V

Tentei-kun had me go visit a friend of his. I smiled happy it was in one of my favorite cafes. "Kuroba Kaito, right?" came

a voice. I nodded seeing a familiar Osakan. "I'm Hattori Heiji. Nice ta meet ya!" I smiled. "You too!" I replied.

"So Kuroba, how are you likeing Ku...I mean Conan as a roomie?" he asked. I shrugged. "He's ok." I answered. There was

a silence and then..."You cheer a lot of us up you know. You cheer up cops, detectives. Almost everyone. If you ever feel like that

again...call me or Suguru." he said handing a number.

I gazed at the numbers. Hakuba was like a brother to me. An ass hole brother but still. I nodded. We had another cake and

then we headed back.

Conan P.O.V

"What happened to the so-called diet that Hakuba put you on?" I asked smirking. "Shut up! What he doesn't know won't kill

him." Hattori replied. "I like him and you should tell him if you like him, Kudo."

Kaito was putting leftover cake away in the fridge. After Hattori left I smiled watching him. "So what do you think of Hattori?"

I asked. "He's me that I cheer up a lot of cops and detectives." Kaito replied.

I smiled. "You do. A lot of police I know are usually depressed and instantly cheer up once they are at one of your heists. I can

tell when you're sick because you're hardly there and end up hoping that you get better soon."

I then leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "So will you be my theif...before some other detective or cop asks you first?"

I asked. "I love you so much Kaito!" He smiled. "Of course I will be yours." he replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Living In Beika

Shinichi P.O.V

I had now taken the antidote and Kaito and I now lived in Beika...back in my mansion. "Kaito! I'll get those! Your

wrists are not healed yet." I told my boyfriend. Kaito was trying to help unload boxes but his wrists were still injured. I knew

he was still cutting too.

I gently wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm happy you want to help but don't want my cute boyfriend hurt, Kai." I

said nuzzleing his neck and holding him. I tilted his chin up and captured his lips in a kiss. "So take care of yourself...please."

I asked. He nodded an ok.

-later-

Shinichi P.O.V

"Saw that you were dating. You look happy." Ran replied. Ran, Sonoko, and uncle all now knew about me being Conan. Ran

also knew that I was gay and was ok with it. "He's been through a lot, Ran." I replied. Then I saw both girls adding it up.

"He looks quite a bit like you and is around you a lot. He's Kaitou Kid...isn't he?" Ran said. I nodded. "Hasn't been

too happy about the job though." I said. "Shinichi, can I ask for an autograph from him!" Sonoko asked.

I smiled. "You know that might cheer him up." I said. The 2 girls smiled.

-With Kaito-

Kaito P.O.V

I was at the mansion when Sonoko showed up. I was ok with Sonoko and Ran. The 2 girls were pretty nice so far. I smiled

politely. "Hi." I said.

"Hi you give me an autograph as your alias?" she asked. Guess the 2 girls put 2 and 2 together too. I

got out a pen and jotted down my name. I looked up watching Sonoko. "I won't say anything. That ruins the magic to me." she said.

I chuckled, leaving a yellow rose. "For friendship." I said. "I am with Shinichi." She smiled. "Kaito I respect you as

a magician and am a huge fan and Ran and I became good friends with you. Don't worry. That girlish crush is no longer there."

she said, laughing.

After she left, Shinichi returned. "Not surprised Sonoko wanted your autograph." he said smileing. I felt better and less

depressed. Like I mattered. Somone liked my magic and enjoyed my work! My boyfriend hugged me. "The hospital is looking for a volunteer

if you want to do shows there, Kaito." he said. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Valentines Drama

Kaito P.O.V

It was near Valentines Day. I was making dinner for me and Shinichi. The door opened and my boyfriend came in. "Thought

I would make a homemade meal for our first Valentines together." I replied. He smiled. "It looks great!" he said.

"I bought you homemade French chocolate for your gift." he said. After dinner, we watched Sherlock and other tv shows.

I laid snuggled up in Shinichi's arms, feeling safe. I smiled as I watched my detective.

-the next day-

Shinichi P.O.V

"Figured he would make you a homemade dinner. Kaito strikes me as a romantic type while you're a detective geek. He

has a Valentines heist planned too."Sonoko replied, handing me the card containing Kaito's usualle puzzle. Now usually Sonoko or

Kaito gave me these cards themselves.

"Dinner and a puzzle! I'm falling more and more inlove with him!" I said,laughing."Makoto is also hosting a party. The

2 of you need to dress nicely." Sonoko replied. "I usually have to dress nicely for your parties." I pointed out.

Due to both of us being rich, Sonoko and I were used to the elegantly dressed party thing. She sighed. "First chance I get,

I am diving into a river or something...in one of those dresses that my mom forces me into."

We both laughed at this.

-at the heist-

Kaito P.O.V

I smiled, makeing my doves fly everywhere and showering the task force with confetti, valentines candies, and so on! I had dyed

several people's hair. I also almost escaped...but Shinichi caught me. "You're so adorable in uniform!" he said, kissing me and trailing

kisses along my neck and was about to tear my jacket off when...

I felt it. I felt Snake's bullet hit my cheast! I collasped in his arms crying out in pain. "Shini...chi." I whimpered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5= A Family To Kaito

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up to find myself back at the Kudo Mansion. Last thing I remembered was the pain and being shot. I turned and

saw a sleeping Meitantei by my side with a cold cup of coffee next to him. I frowned. Shinichi hated cold coffee. I made to get up

and make him a new pot of coffee but his hand grabbed mine. "Stay. You're still injured!" he cried out, holding my hand.

"I'm only going to go make my sweet detective a new pot of coffee." I said gently. "I'll be back!" He frowned at this.

"A bullet hit your cheast and you almost blead to death. I can live with the cold coffee." he answered. "What I can't live with is

you hurting or dead."

He captured my lips in a kiss and trailed them down along my neck, biteing and nipping here and there. "Now let me be your

nurse and take care of you...please, Kaito?" he said, kissing my lips. I smiled. "Ok" I said, smileing. I was pretty sure he had a different

idea of nursing someone though.

-later-

Shinichi P.O.V

Kaito rested for a bit like I asked and then asked to rest downstaires to watch tv. I had helped get him down there. We were now

watching Teen Titans (the cool one;not Teen Titans Go) and cuddled together when someone knocked on the door.

It was Nakamouri-keibu and his daughter. Ran was dateing Aoko so the 2 of us met a few times before I had met Kaito. The Nakamouris

now knew Kaito was Kid but seemed ok with it. "Kuroba-kun, I am happy you live with someone now and not by yourself." Nakamouri-keibu said.

Kaito smiled at this. "He's been making me rest the whole time." Kaito said. "You were shot Bakaito! Of course you need rest! I would chain

you to a bed if needed to." Aoko said. The 2 laughed at this.

"From the Task Force hoping you get better soon." Nakamouri-keibu said handing Kaito a box of hot chocolate. He cried out in joy. "And thanks

Kudo-kun for helping him." Nakamouri-keibu said. With that the 2 left. "Like family to me." he said. I smiled, knowticing it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=The 2 Drs

Shinichi P.O.V

"So how long has the Black Organization been shooting you like that?" I asked during Supper. Kaito paused and then spoke.

"Since the Blue Birthday heist. They killed Oaji first though." he answered. "Can I see how bad the bullet wounds are? If bad,

Haibara and Araide are mainly private drs and stuff." I said. Kaito shrugged.

In less than 40 minutes Haibara and Araide showed up ready to work.

Kaito P.O.V

I winced as the shrunken scientist and dr patched up as much as they could. "This is Snake and Spider's doing." Haibara

said. I nodded my head. "Here. These are pain killers and this bottle is a bottle of sleep medicine. I am guessing you have nightmares."

she said.

"Yeah. I saw Oaji get blown up in front of me." I said. "No heists or pranks until healed. I don't want my work destroyed."

she said.

Shinichi P.O.V

Before she left Haibara spoke. "Kaito-kun is a lot like us, Kudo-kun. The Organization destroyed his life but he trusts you a

lot." she said. I smiled happy he opened up to some people. "True. I am happy he has friends."

"Same here and we both have to make sure he feels like that." she said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=A Day of Grocerey Shopping

Shinichi P.O.V

"We need to get groceries so you 2 guys can eat and I know Kaito is a great cook!" Ran said before I could get out of the

long day of grocerey shopping. "He's made breakfast for me and Tou-san before. Why our class assumes that we're a couple!" Aoko replied.

The 3 of us now knew Kaito was gay. Gay or bi didn't matter didn't matter to either of us either since I am gay, Ran was bi, and

Aoko was gay. It would be like judgeing yourself really if you got mad at someone for something so trivial.

"So what did you eat before Kaito lived with you?" Aoko asked. Ran held up frozen pizza and ramen noddles. "Food of champions or

detective geeks, huh?" she said. I rolled my eyes at this but followed the 2 girls curious on what Kaito put on the list and how long it would take.

After a few hours we finished up.

-With Kaito-

Kaito P.O.V

Shinichi was out grocerey shopping. I had given the group a list. Now I was watching tv by myself. It was some comedy really. I had gotten bored

so I decided to watch it. Just then there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and saw Hattori standing there. "Thought I would get us some take-out." he said. I paled. It always felt like Hattori was flirting with

me or eyeing me at times. I shivered at that. I was already with Meitantei and didn't want that ruined.

"So how are you and Kudo?" he asked. "Ok. He's out grocerey shopping." He chuckled at this. "Kudo grocerey shopping. Will tease him for awhile about

this one." I watched Hattori tensely.

Then the Osakan grabbed my rear and held me close. "He'll return. You should really stop." I said, struggleing in Hattori's arms. "I'm dating Shinichi!"

"But you're so cute! So perfect!..." he said having now torn open my shirt and was now gropeing me even more.

"And he's my boyfriend. Now let him go, Hattori!" said Shinichi comeing in. I rubbed my arms hard, wanting to cut. I felt so embarrassed, ashamed, and hurt!

I want my razor...want to cut...just...I kept my poker face up,smileing when..."Kaito, I am here if you need me. Ok. Just ask." Shinichi said.

I nodded. "Shin-chan, gomen-sai." I sobbed. He pulled me into his arms. "Shhh. You didn't do a thing. You were assualted, Kaito." he replied gently. "Now

calm down." I laid my head on his shoulder, crying.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around me protectively, kissing my lips. "I'm here and won't leave you." he soothed. I smiled at this. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8=Date With The Famous Detective

Shinichi P.O.V

I made Supper tonight so that Kaito could calm down. The 2 of us then had a movie maraphon on the couch. I looked down at the

beautifull indigo eyed theif that I fell for. "Let's eat out tomorrow for lunch." I said. He smiled at this. "Alright!" he said.

"So where would my adorable Phantom Theif like to go?" I asked. Kaito blushed a dark shade of red and I chuckled at this. "I

like this cafe. They are really great at their cooking and you may love their coffee." he suggested.

I smiled. Sounds awsome. "Sounds great already. You've got a date, Kaito!" I said, smileing. I chuckled at the now if possible...

darker shade of red on his face.

-the next day-

Kaito P.O.V

We left for lunch after another one of Shinichi's cases. I had finally knowticed how busy he was. "Your heists make things enjoyable

and give me a break from all the murder and graphic stuff at times." he had told me once. I smiled, happy that I made the one I fell for happy over

my magic shows.

We got to the cafe and sat down,ate and talked and then heard..."Desgusting! Their kind shouldn't exist!" said a voice. "Sick fags!" said

said another voice.

I looked at my boyfriend who smiled politely. "Wait here." he said. I shrugged hoping Shinichi wouldn't do anything too big.

Shinichi P.O.V

I had saved the manager during a case here and she was happy over the whole event and thanked me several times. She also supported gay rights. I

had a few quick words with her and she nodded. "You 2 make an adorable couple!"she told me. I smiled thanking her and got back to Kaito.

Kaito rose an eyebrow. "Don't worry. Fixed everything." I told him. He smiled at me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9=The Shonen Tentei's Babysitter

Kaito P.O.V

"Class, this is Kuroba Kaito." the teacher said. I waved to everyone. Sonoko was bouncing up and down trying to get me to sit next to her.

" ! Sit down! Kuroba-san sit up front." the teacher replied. I sat in my assigned desk.

By the time school was done, we headed off to the Periotte for coffee and to relax. "So do you like school?" Ran asked. Her hair was still

dyed from the prank I pulled for my first day as a Teitan High School student however she didn't mind it so long as it wore out. "It lasts 2 days." I

assured.

"It's alright." I said, shrugging.

-later-

Kaito P.O.V

I arrived at Agasa's house. I had a part-time job babysitting the Shonen Tentei. By the time dinner hit, Haibara and I were cooking and setting stuff

out. "Hey Kaito Nee-chan! Can you make us some cookies next time you come over?" Ayumi asked. "I'll make gift baskets since you guys were behaving so well." I said.

They beamed at this.

I had made them gift baskets full of my cooking and word puzzles. The kids loved it. By the time I got home I found my boyfriend asleep with a Sherlock Holmes

book in his hand. "Typical." I said, chuckleing. Shinichi looked so adorable!

I leaned down and kissed his lips. "Good night, Shinichi. I love you." I said and went upstairs to bed. I knew he would get up and join me soon. A chair wasn't too

comphy. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10=Meeting Yukiko...Again

Shinichi P.O.V

Kaito woke up late and I was working on cases for awhile so I ordered us Pizza Ranch today. "Like their pizza and other places taste horrendous."

I told Kaito. He smiled. "I like the place too." he said. We were relaxed and enjoying one another's company when...

"Oh Shiiiiiin-Chaaaaaan!" came a voice I knew oh so well. "Ka-san. Her and Tou-san must be back from a trip although I am betting they will leave

pretty soon." My mom burst in and saw the 2 of us. "Ka-san, this is Kaito. My boyfriend. Kaito, this is my mom." I said.

She squealed with joy. "Toichi's boy! Oh Shin-chan! I'm so happy!" she cried out. "Kai-chan we have to go on a huge shopping spree to welcome you

to the Kudo family." she said, smileing. My dad rolled his eyes at this entering the room.

"Try to keep it under 3 hours this time so both of us can get to know Kaito, Yukiko." he said. Mom dragged poor Kaito off to his doom then.

-later-

Kaito P.O.V

I got back and found Shinichi reading. "You'll hurt your eyes one day. You know that." I said. He looked up. "See you survived shopping hell." he said.

"I like those kind of things. Gives me ideas for my disguises. Am guessing that's why your mom likes it too since she was one of my dad's students. Reconized her from

my childhood." I said.

Shinichi smiled. "Most likely." he said. "We don't get much alone time. Can we go to our room please?" I smiled at the idea. We got up and headed to the room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11=Shopping Trips and A Day Without a Boyfriend

Kaito P.O.V

I got up early to make Shinichi coffee and breakfast. I was done when he just got up and was watching me quitely. He smiled softly.

"How long were you up?" he asked. "Don't worry about that." I said. "Don't you have a huge case today or something?"

He nodded. "Yeah and it's important. I might get home late,Kai." he said, giving me an apologetic look. I smiled. "That's alright."

I said kissing his lips. He hugged me tightly.

"I love you so much and don't ever want anything to happen you." he said. I smiled as he held me laying my head on his shoulder. After

breakfast, he left. I decided to go on a shopping spree with Ran and Sonoko.

"We need to go there. That place is awsome." Sonoko said. I smiled. I loved hanging out with these 2. After the shopping we watched a movie

at the movie theature and then ate a Italian place. "It's on me, Kaito. Call it being a good friend." Sonoko said stopping me from paying.

By the time I got home it was 5 thirty. I took out an Arsen Lupin book and read for awhile. After about 2 or so hours Shinichi returned. He looked

tired. I knew what case he had. He had a case involving Snake and I really wish he didn't.

But also knew he wouldn't stop if it was my safety on the line. "Shin-chan, you're exhausted." I replied pulling him into a chair. He smiled and pulled

me onto his lap. I nuzzled his cheek as he held me. It felt nice being held by him.

"How was my theif today?" he asked. "Shopping trip with the girls." I said. He sighed. "That I would never be able to do." he said. I smiled, laying in his

arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12=The Marriage Proposal

Kaito P.O.V

It was another heist and I was looking through another dud of a jewel when..."Try this one" Shinichi said, giving me...

a box from a wedding ring store. My eyes widened. "Is this...what I think it is?" I asked opening the box and there was a beautifull

saphire ring with both me and Shinichi's birthstones. "Kuroba Kaito, it would be great if you would marry me." he said.

I laughed at how he presented that ring and jumped in his arms. "And with this...I caught you...my adorable thief." he said, holding me

in his arms. I laid there feeling him hold me tight.

-a few months later-

Shinichi P.O.V

Kaito and I were now married. I smiled kissing my husband's lips. He went to therapy once a week and was doing better with his self-harm. Some

were against the gay marriage thing but a lot of the cops I helped thought it was cool and the Shonen Tentei thought Kaito was a cute bride. I had gotten him into

a white wedding dress saying he looked adorable in white at our wedding.

I smirked at the memory.

-Flashback-

"Why me?" Kaito asked looking at the lacy white dress I got him into. "Because you're so adorable in white." I said, kissing his lips. He sighed. "Only

you could get me to do something like this, Shin-chan." he said.

-end of Flashback-

Kaito was still Kid but he now only did magic shows for the Task Force. He no longer stole. I smiled, loving to chase my husband all the time in costume.

He also now had shows as Kuroba Kaito as well. I smiled happy that spark of joy was slightly returning. 


End file.
